


Beth's family tree

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: "Now that being said, my family tree is composed by both my biological family and my adoptive family" Beth explains easily enough as she clicks the mouse.But then the next slide appears and the teacher gapes at all the information, names, colours and arrows in the diagram.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	Beth's family tree

**Author's Note:**

> based on a joke, poor Beth, her tree family is so fucked up.

* * *

It's family's week and it means every single kid in the class has to explain their roots and connections.

The first day is pretty dull.

 _A-B_ kids don't have that much family or they mostly have pretty easy family trees to explain. Most kids bring a little presentation written in coloured paper to explain their family trees

But then it's turn of _Beth Corcoran_ , a quiet and blonde child with brown eyes and the presence of an angel and Miss. Martins smiles reassuringly as the girl approaches her with an USB device instead of a paper presentation. It has the form of a cleft note and the teacher grins encouragingly at the girl in the white dress and pigtails.

"Here is my presentation" Beth explains handing her the pendrive and then taking her place in front of the class.

Ms. Martins watches as Beth clicks on the computer and opens the PowerPoint presentation labeled as _My family tree_.

"Hello, I'm Beth Corcoran and this is my family tree" The blonde girl says with a big smile looking back at her classmates and the title is in colourful letters with a picture of an apple tree but then the second slide appears and the teachers frowns.

Because Beth has a picture of a blonde teenage girl looking adoringly down at a little baby beside her on a hospital bed and that's definitely _not_ Shelby Corcoran, Beth's mother.

"This is Quinn, my biological mother, she had me at sixteen years old" The girl simply says and Miss. Martins shakes her head a little, she didn't want to assume, but now a few things about Beth make sense, Shelby and Beth look nothing alike and she always wondered if the girl just took after her father but Quinn and Beth are almost identical and Ms. Martins nods understanding "Although, she loved me with her whole heart, Quinn didn't have the resources to keep me and had to find someone to take care of me instead" Beth explains to the class who listen enraptured by the tale.

Apparently, all the kids in her class are just as entertained by Beth's family tree as the teacher.

The slide changes and now it's a picture of baby Beth in Shelby's arms.

"This is Shelby, my adoptive mother, you guys know her" Beth says with a tilt of her head "She loves me very much and has taken care of me since I was born" 

The slide changes and there are just two words on the slide.

_biological - adoptive._

"Now that being said, my family tree is composed by both my biological family and my adoptive family" Beth explains easily enough as she clicks the mouse.

But then the next slide appears and the teacher gapes at all the information, names, colours and arrows in the diagram.

It's a cluster of information and the teacher can't even begin to absorb it.

"You see - Quinn and Noah are my biological parents" Beth points to one section of the tree and the words _biological parents_ are quickly followed by the red words saying _never a couple, just made me_ and the teacher frowns as the girl continues, now pointing to another name linked to both Quinn _and_ Shelby "Rachel, she's Shelby's biological daughter, which makes her my sister, right?" the girl says and the way she says it makes the teacher frown even more "But Rachel is also my biological mother's _wife_ " Beth explains with a nod.

There are some incredulous looks on the kid's faces, but most of them seem pretty accepting of the information and Ms. Martins just warily nods at Beth to continue.

"That makes Rachel both my step mother _and_ my sister, but we agreed that it would be easier if she's just _Rachel_ to me _"_ Beth explains with a shake of her head and Ms. Martins raises her eyebrows at this kid's brain. 

Ms. Martins already has a hard time wrapping her head around the mess that's Beth's family tree and so far they are just describing her _parents_.

"Now, Puck also dated Rachel, but they are just friends now" Beth explains conversationally and the teacher can't help the little incredulous snort that escapes her mouth as she notes the little arrow connecting Rachel _and_ Noah _(Puck)_ and the words _just_ _bros_.

Jesus _Christ._

The girl points to Noah, her biological dad, and speaks "My adoptive mother also dated my biological dad at some point, but I'm not supposed to mention it" Beth comments with a shrug and Ms. Martins watches as one of the kids raises his hand and Beth concedes the word pointing at him.

"It's your dad a slut?" the kid asks and Miss. Martins watches with horror as Beth replies.

"My mom says so" Beth answers with a nod.

"Which one?" A girl with dark hair on the front row asks quickly.

"Both of them" Beth replies truthfully and the dark haired girl _ohs_ with a nod.

" _Alright_ , Beth!" Miss. Martins finally finds her voice and stops the presentation with a clap and the girl turns her head with a pout as she stands from her desk "That was - a truly good presentation but we got to move along - Benjamin Cooper!" the teacher calls looking around for the boy and he stands from his desk with a paper presentation.

"But I wasn't done!" Beth says as she crosses her arm and lifts her eyebrow in a petulant way "I haven't explained yet how many grandparents I have!" she argues as the teacher nervously watches the boy stick his presentation to the whiteboard.

"How many do you have?" the same dark haired girl from the first row asks and the kids seem too interested in Beth's presentation to stop asking questions.

" _Six_ " Beth replies with a triumphant smile as she lifts her chin.

"You must get so many gifts" the girl comments with an awed expression.

Miss. Martins claps her hands to stop the questions "Okay, Beth, your time is up, take a seat please" she says a little more forcefully and luckily for her, Beth does it, extracting her USB device and walking back to her desk on the third row.

And definitely, Miss. Martins needs to have a few words with Shelby just to be safe.

* * *

Turns out that calling Beth's parents to a meeting isn't a wise decision on Ms. Martins part, because just like her family tree, Beth doesn't just have _one_ parent.

At exactly 7 pm, Shelby enters the classroom with a worried expression, quickly followed by a more mature version of the girl in the first picture of the presentation.

 _Quinn_ , Ms. Martins remembers mutely as she observes the striking blonde walks into the classroom. Holding her hand is a short brunette and the teacher frowns as she instantly recognizes her.

 _"Rachel Berry?"_ Her gasp is astonished and she opens and closes her mouth, before remembering that here she's an elementary teacher here and not a Broadway junkie - and _oh my god_ , _Rachel Berry is related to her student._

"Nice to meet a fan" Rachel greets with a brilliant smile and Ms. Martins nods with a blush as she clears her throat and points to the desks in front of her.

Finally a man in an Air Force uniform enters the classroom and that must be Beth's father.

 _The slut_. 

"Good evening, Beth's... _family_ " Ms. Martins greets as all of them finally take a seat behind the desks and she doesn't miss the way there is a distance between a few of them and how it can be this complicated to have a child? "All of you must be wondering why I called you here" The brunette asks with a nod as she moves her glasses away.

"Oh no, we know _why_ we are here" The blonde woman, Quinn, replies and the teacher recognizes the pissed off expression of Beth instantly on that unblemished and strikingly beautiful face.

"You do?" Ms. Martins asks nervously.

"My daughter tell us everything" Shelby replies with a grimace on her lips just as Rachel nods with an affronted expression and Ms. Martins glances between the two of them and it's amazing how much they look alike but yet don't share the personality traits.

"Beth is certainly disappointed for the interruption of her presentation" Rachel explains evenly as Quinn rubs her arm and Ms. Martins tries to not stare but Rachel Berry is in a relationship with a woman who is her student's biological mother and how even something like this happens at all? "She worked pretty hard on it" Rachel says with a sad expression.

"It was a great presentation, believe me! Ms. Martins quickly assures the couple and Shelby but the three of them nod with different levels of belief and she tries again "Beth will get a high grade - I just wanted to meet the most important people on her life a little" 

Finally, the man speaks and the three women turn to him.

"If you want a date…" The man in the uniform says and he takes off his aviators to wink at the her "I'm free tonight" he says with a smirk

 _"Gross"_ Quinn replies instantly with a disgusted face as she throws him a glance and then turns to the front.

"That's so unprofessional and irrevocably wrong, Noah" Rachel reprimands and she goes as far as shaking her head at him.

Shelby just ignores him, like he didn't say anything.

And Ms. Martins just shakes her head and declines politely or as politely she can, what a mistake was to do this reunion "I have a girlfriend, but thank you" she replies with an uncomfortable smile, Beth's dad truly is a _slut_ "You know what - let's just end and forget this reunion ever happened, I'll email…" she stands from her seat and glances between the three women and just shakes her head " _You_ , I guess" Ms. Martins says with a shrug "Shelby, you can tell the others" 

Shelby nods and it looks like she's just as uncomfortable as everyone else in the room.

"That's all?" Quinn replies with a frown as she stands from her desk.

Ms. Martins nods, she doesn't want more drama and the way all of them are just there, screams oncoming drama.

And just as quickly as it happened, everyone is walking outside of the classroom.

Everyone but Beth's father.

"You _know_ \- " The man tries as she gathers her things and Jane Martins has had enough drama for one day and a lifetime and this is not even her family.

She just puts her hand up and stops him there.

"Never, buddy" Ms. Martins with a scoff as she lifts her bag and glares at him "Not even in your dreams" she says with disgust clear.

God, she will think twice before ever choosing a family tree project _again._

* * *


End file.
